Overrated
by moosmiles
Summary: AU. Clare can't have Drew. Dallas can't have Alli. If they can't have who they want, they might as well take advantage of each other.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Overrated_

_Rating: M_

_Chapter: 1_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

_Summary: AU. Clare can't have Drew. Dallas can't have Alli. If they can't have who they want, they might as well take advantage of each other._

_Comments: Takes place during 1319 Dig Me Out. Eclare never got back together at the end of 1316 Spiderwebs. Drew is sleeping with Zoe. Alli doesn't want a relationship after her drama with Leo._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

"Said that we're not lovers, we're just strangers

With the same damn hunger

To be touched, to be loved, to feel anything at all."

"Strangers" - Halsey & Lauren Jauregui

Clare stood glowering inside the student council office; her eyes fixated on the other side of the window. She pouted jealously at the sight of Drew and Zoe entangled in each other's limbs, their mouths fighting with the other's for dominance. Clare had no idea what had drawn Drew towards the younger girl. Afterall, he had seemed so interested in Clare during the Thanksgiving fundraiser. They had made out in this very room on a couch not far from where she currently stood.

"Hey Clare."

Clare closed her eyes, turning away from the view of the couple making out in the lobby. She opened her eyes to find Dallas lingering behind after the game of poker Connor had hosted.

"You need a ride?" he offered, using his thumb to gesture over his shoulder.

Clare gave a tiny smile and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks."

When she got close enough, Dallas wrapped his arm around her to guide her out of the school. She wasn't sure why he felt the need to touch her. But as they walked past Drew and Zoe, she felt Dallas's hand squeeze her shoulder and pull her into his side tighter. She had not originally cared for Dallas to touch her, but she now appreciated the small comfort.

They got to Audra Torres's van and Clare paused.

"Shouldn't you be driving, Drew?"

"He can find his own ride."

Dallas got into the car without a second thought and Clare followed, climbing into the front passenger seat.

Clare could vaguely make out Drew's form inside the doorway of Degrassi, pressed up with Zoe in passionate ferocity, as the car pulled out of the parking lot.

Clare bit her lips together. She had dreamed about his mouth on hers for weeks, but every time she tried to talk to him, they had got sidetracked into other conversations.

Then, Zoe happened to dance into their lives, thrusting her tiny, scantily clad body and her big mouth against all of Drew and it was hopeless in Clare's eyes. Hopeless and frustrating for her emotional and sexual health.

She had even considered sending Eli a sexy text, despite their breakup, to help ease some of the tension weighing heavily on her body. If she sent Eli a picture of her breasts and a note about how much she missed his mouth on every bit of her, at least he would send something back. He always did. If he didn't, then she would never send him another sext again and, even apart, he would probably dread that.

Or, maybe, she should be sending Drew a sext. He was the one she had been craving to touch for weeks now.

She heard Dallas clear his throat, interrupting her train of sexy thoughts, and she practically jumped out of her own skin.

"You alright there?" Dallas smirked at her, quirking an eyebrow, his eyes fixated below her neck.

That's when Clare realized she had a hand cupping her breast through her lacy, green blouse. Her own hand. She gave her breast a squeeze as if to confirm that she was in fact touching herself in a minivan next to Mike Dallas and this wasn't just a cruel dream. She had only once touched herself in front of Eli and that was upon his insistent request.

She dropped her hand, her whole face burning red, and grasped at the edge of her tan skirt, clearing her throat. "Totally." She ground her teeth together in frustration that her stupid hormones couldn't have waited until she was inside and alone in bed. That's what always happened when she thought about Drew, and Eli, naked. She couldn't seem to control herself.

Dallas shook his head, suppressing a laugh, "I would offer you a hand, but it looks like you can handle it yourself."

Clare let her skirt go and reached out, giving him a playful shove, but she was letting out a few giggles herself. "I certainly can," she assured confidently.

So confidently that Dallas's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Shit, Edwards. Really?"

Clare actually laughed in reply. "You think I've never masturbated?" She placed a hand over her heart as tears blurred her eyes from her hysterical fit.

"Fuck," Dallas cussed, watching her with wonder. "Are you even allowed to say - "

"Masturbate," she repeated, trying to control herself with a gasp. She shook her head, quieting down to amused chuckles. "Masturbating is probably far more innocent than some of the things I've done."

Dallas moved his hands back to the steering wheel, gripping tightly. It seemed like the safest bet at this exact moment. If he didn't, he might reach over and pull her in to kiss him because the idea that sweet Clare Edwards touched herself to get off was too much for his brain to handle. Not to mention that she had done other things. He knew she had slept with Eli last year around prom, thanks to Alli. But he had no idea what things they did behind closed doors.

"I should, probably, just," Clare looped her bag over her shoulder, "go."

"Probably."

Clare gave Dallas one last glance before getting out of the minivan.

"Holy shit," he grumbled, his knuckles turning white with self control. It was going to take him the better part of the night bleaching the image of Clare lying in bed, touching herself, from his brain.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Overrated_

_Rating: M_

_Chapter: 2_

_Fandom: Degrassi: The Next Generation_

_Summary: AU. Clare can't have Drew. Dallas can't have Alli. If they can't have who they want, they might as well take advantage of each other._

_Comments:_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the idea._

"Friends in the dark is all we are

Then the lights go on, we break up."

"Friends in the Dark" – Yellow Claw & Otis Parker

Dallas wasn't particularly concerned when Clare didn't show up for their first hour social studies class. He figured she was doing something with Drew for student government. Then, he bumped into Drew in the hallway before second period.

"Hey Man. You and Clare must be pretty busy today," Dallas commented as they walked to their lockers together.

Drew furrowed his brow, shaking his head, "I haven't seen Clare all morning."

Drew immediately changed the topic of conversation to, what else but, Zoe. Dallas zoned out as he collected his things and then went to his second hour class, chemistry.

Dallas frowned, taking his usual spot with Jenna, Alli, and Connor. "Hey Alli. Have you seen, Clare?"

Alli looked offended, readjusting the sling her broken arm rested in. "I'm not her keeper."

Jenna rolled her eyes, sighing, "Clare's sick."

Dallas looked across the lab table at the blonde.

"She said she started getting a bad cough this morning and her mother got all overly paranoid. They're taking her to the cancer doctor," Jenna explained, her voice lowering at the mention of the word 'cancer'.

"It's called an oncologist," Connor interrupted, placing an arm around his girlfriend.

"Whatever it is," Jenna rolled her eyes, "Clare said her mother was super alarmed over what's probably a cold." She looked back at Dallas, shrugging, "I'm sure if you're that concerned, you can text her. She's been messaging me all morning with updates. Or I can tell her to text you."

Dallas fought the urge to pull his cellphone from his pocket and message her. He was hoping everything Jenna said was true. Clare wouldn't possibly make up such an elaborate lie just to avoid seeing him. Although, they had half their classes together, including physical education. And after watching Clare grab herself through her blouse and hearing her talk about masturbating the night before, he wasn't quite sure if seeing her bend and stretch all over the gym would be good for either of their health.

The rest of the school day drug on and Dallas had typed up so many messages to send to Clare throughout the day.

How he was hoping she felt better.

If she had relieved enough stress on her own the night before.

If she needed someone to talk to about seeing her doctor.

As soon as he typed up one message, he would immediately backspace every letter.

By the end of the day, Dallas finally got up the nerve to send Clare one single word.

_Hey_

He almost immediately regretted the message, but paused when he saw the ellipses on the bottom left corner of the screen. She was typing.

_Hey._

_Sorry about last night._

He smiled at the sight of her words.

_Nbd we all get that way_

_How are you feeling?_

She didn't send an instant response this time, so Dallas finished packing up his homework into his backpack.

_I'm fine, but my mom wants me to stay until my bloodwork comes back tomorrow. Could you bring me some of my assignments? You'd be my hero._

Dallas snickered at the sight of her text. Hero was a bit of a stretch.

_I'll be there soon._

Dallas made it to the Edwards-Martin home a little less than an hour later. He rang the doorbell and then instantly realized that Clare was sick and he would have knocked.

The front door swung open and Clare stood in the entryway, clad in a pair of sweats and a tank top. She beamed up at him, her usually bright eyes now rimmed with tried circles.

Dallas had the urge to reach out and cup her cheek, yearning to comfort her, but his hands were full. He resituated the bag from the Dot and practically shoved it into her chest so he couldn't peek at her obvious cleavage. "I got you soup," he breathed out as if the phrase were one word.

Clare's eyes went wide and she cradled the sack against her chest. She nodded, mumbling her thanks. She took a step back, offering, "You want to come in?"

He gave her a smile and stepped in past her. He looked around the lower level of her house, unsure if he had ever been inside her house. All their friends had been here so many times that he may have just pretended to be over at Clare's house as well.

Clare shuffled over to the stairs and barely lifted her feet as she climbed the stairs to her room, still carrying the bag containing food for her. Dallas followed a couple steps behind her. When he made it to her room, she was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled underneath her while she pulled the styrofoam cup out of the paper sack.

Dallas sat on the edge of her bed, setting his backpack between them. "I hope it's good." He took in a breath, admitting, "I've never actually had soup from the Dot."

Clare let out a chuckle, prying the plastic top off carefully. Steam wafted off the warm liquid and she breathed in deeply, closing her eyes. She nodded, assuring, "It doesn't smell like poison." She dipped the plastic spoon in and then held it out in the air. "But maybe you should check for me."

Dallas leaned in so she wouldn't have to reach out so far and sipped from the spoon. He nodded, pursing his lips together. "Tastes like chicken soup."

Clare nodded, taking a taste herself, her bangs falling in her face. She took deep breaths, enjoying the humidity off the bowl easing the tightness in her chest.

Dallas watched her eat quietly for a few moments before asking quietly, "Did you hear from the doctor?"

Clare rolled her eyes in reply and set the bowl on her nightstand. She leaned back into the pile of pillows her mother had supplied her with and shook her head. "No. I'm fine anyway." She buried her face in the crook of her elbow to let a series of coughs. She let out a sigh and assured, "Helen's just being dramatic. It's a cold. I swear."

Dallas reached out and brushed her bangs out of her eyes before resting his palm gently against the side of her face. "Hmmm. You don't feel too warm at least."

Clare leaned into his touch, closing her eyes with a smile. A boy her age hadn't touched her so gently in a while and she was content to enjoy his hand on her clammy skin.

When she realized he hadn't pulled away, she opened her eyes to look up at him. "You're going to get sick," she whispered, but didn't put in any effort to move.

"Nah. Cancer's not contagious," he taunted quietly, brushing his thumb along her cheek for a moment longer. He pulled his hand back and started opening his backpack.

"Don't let my mother hear you joke about that," she mumbled, her eyes fluttering close.

Dallas let out a chuckle, pulling her homework from his bag and went to hand it to her. Then he realized she had passed out comfortably in her bed. He smiled a little and set the assignments on her nightstand. He collected his backpack together before giving her arm a squeeze and left her to sleep.


End file.
